


Before being fragmented

by zeroANDblank277



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroANDblank277/pseuds/zeroANDblank277
Summary: xv06之后ry
Relationships: Maria Cadenzavna Eve/Kazanari Tsubasa
Kudos: 3





	Before being fragmented

**Author's Note:**

> r18时间

是大雨滂沱的夜

豆大的雨点砸在伞面上，是区别于连绵不绝之声的闷响，惹人心烦。玛利亚踏过连续的小小水坑，在长靴被打湿之后，冰凉蔓延到全身之前，她总算是把这扰乱心情的天气丢在了身后回到了家

或者也不能说是到家，反正至少她还没进门，玛利亚在庭院门口停住，因为有个淋得湿漉漉的家伙挡住了路。她整个人都是深色色调，门前暖色的灯光也只能照亮发旋最顶上那一点显得不是完全的沉闷，翼像个木桩一样站在离她几步远的小径上，望过来的眼神一点都不似见到了主人回家的样子，和白天的凶狠比起来此刻大概是放空。玛利亚没想到她会在这，毕竟才争吵过不久，她以为她至少会远离她几天

她收起伞打开门走进家中，她跟在后面。房子里很静，自她长发和衣角落下的水滴拍在地板上能听得一清二楚，玛利亚回头看看翼，后者也昂起头回她一个对视。但仅此而已，再没有多余的话语，玛利亚回卧室拿了换洗衣物去淋浴，不速之客脱下仿佛被水泡过一遍的衣服扔进洗衣机，然后取了块布收拾地板上那一滩水渍

很意外这次翼打扫的很快，她躺进浴缸里时已经听不见外面有手忙脚乱的响动。玛利亚依着光滑的白瓷闭着眼，她想着接下来该如何进行比较好，但直到她思考到头疼，水温变凉，还是没个答案

为什么她会觉得自己能得到个答案呢？明明她连她的来意都没弄清

而且，她们现在之间的感情很不对劲，白天她才狠狠的挥开她的手。即使只是一瞬玛利亚也看的很清楚，翼吊着眼角，阴冷，怒意，拒人于千里之外的情绪喷薄，即使只是一瞬。那时她颇为震惊，她们相识这么久也相爱了一些日子，她何时用这种情绪对待过人？即使是敌人她也不曾这样

推开门扉，走道上黑漆漆的，没有开灯，一片暗沉中，她的双眼捕捉到靠着墙根坐在地板上的她。翼看过来，叫她的名字：“玛利亚。”

然后就没了，而她正好也没什么话要说，所以即使沉默也不会显得突兀。玛利亚弯下腰把挂在脖子上的毛巾轻轻放在她头顶，还是潮湿的，然后跨过翼的长腿走开

因为没有回头，所以她不知道她是扯下了毛巾盯住她的背影，还是任由紫藤萝色掩在这后面，继续她一个人的烦躁

猜猜接下来会发生什么？如果真有人戏谑的这么对她说，玛利亚大概会愤怒的掏出匕首掷过去

回了房间后有点疲累的她躺在床上，身体面向窗户的那一边背对着门，白天发生太多的事让她大脑混乱，现在她只想好好休息一下，尽可能的找回点精力以迎接下一个未知的黎明

但翼破坏了她的计划，彻彻底底的

玛利亚闭着眼睡得好好的，隐约听见那人的脚步声靠近，她以为她看到之后便不会再打扰她，只会老老实实的躺在床的另一边，所以眼睛也就没有睁开的意思。而翼这次却直接扑了上来，床都发出了一声脆弱的巨响，惊得她一个翻身欲起来

这也被阻拦了下来，因为翼整个身体笼罩在她上方，使着不小的力气压住她的右手让她动弹不得，除非她拿蛮力推开她

玛利亚不明所以的呼唤她的名字，她心生了些慌张。到底发生了什么？翼？为什么会…剩下的都被突然的疼痛打断了，翼一言不发的埋下头来，在宽大的衬衫下露出的她的肩上狠狠咬了一口。真的是没有任何客气的余地，玛利亚知道那里绝对会是一片青紫，她都疼的开始皱眉了

接下来在她思考出该以何种方式反应之前，翼空着的右手又伸到她胸口处，揪着几粒纽扣用力扯下，横冲直撞进去捏住了浑圆，顺便拇指还在那点红润上摩挲了几下

只触碰了短短几秒，因为玛利亚忍无可忍的屈膝顶在了翼的小腹。这让不速之客没再继续按住那点，但也没能让翼松手，她只是闷哼一声，为缓解疼痛似的，手上使的力气更大了几分

这个人…在发什么疯！玛利亚盯着她的脸试图去寻找什么不对劲的地方，但很意外，和平常没有任何区别。翼很平静的低着头和她对视，完全没意识到自己在对恋人做过分的表情，什么都没发生一样

握惯了剑的大手迟迟还没有松开的意思，翼又凑近了咬她锁骨，是比在肩上那一口还难忍的力道，玛利亚仿佛都听见隔着皮肉，齿与骨碰撞的声响，疼痛让她真的狠下心要反抗了。于是在翼抬头的瞬间，玛利亚腰部猛发力，直起上半身撞在她额前。过分大力让脑子有点晕，眼前闪过一瞬白光，但至少她把这小疯子从自己身上弄下去了。毫无防备的翼被她撞的重心不稳，断线木偶似往后倒，玛利亚紧跟着直接上手把她推到床下去了

咣当一声巨响，听起来像磕到了后脑

说真的有一两秒玛利亚有一丝丝的后悔，害怕自己是不是下手重了点，但等到她欲起身把翼拉起来，牵扯到肩和锁骨时这个悔意就消失了。就这么躺着吧。她愤愤的在心里骂了她一句，往卫生间去了

镜子里映出来几块淤紫，这疯子真的没有丝毫留情，还有刚刚猛扑过来的冲动样…曾经有人说过她偶尔像什么来着？恶狼？换做平时她大概就一笑了之，但现在她信了。白天跟所有人吵架紧急集合还迟到，晚上又来她这发疯，玛利亚没好气的叹了声，有什么话不能好好说吗？她挺烦她这个什么事都闷着的状态的

这闹了一下睡意全无了…玛利亚揉揉眼底的乌青，再次长叹，关灯想要回房躺着平复下

怎么可能呢

她刚打开门，手腕就被紧紧攥住。这时候她才意识到跟着忍者修行过真不是说着玩的，尽管她生来就擅长特务工作什么的，但这下翼走来她是一点都没听见有动静

黑暗中这双紫色眼睛冒着幽幽的光，看得她心惊

她们对视了几秒，僵持不下。实在拿这人没办法，毕竟她爱她，玛利亚心软，上前一步轻轻吻她，没被控制的右手环上翼的脖子，尽可能的拉近距离。她隐约觉得她似乎在害怕什么，所以才会这样急切的寻求肌肤之亲，寻求一种——

抱歉，她又后悔了。她后悔自己的天真，以为这样就能安抚这人

没错她们的确是缠绵的亲吻了一会，让彼此的呼吸交融，不过只有一会，就在她以为翼安静下来的时候，血腥味和疼痛又一齐弥漫开。翼又一次突然的咬下去，咬破她的嘴唇，顺便再控制住她的右手，捉下来控在宽大掌心

玛利亚不知道她要做什么，就看着翼在自己腰间稍一动作，然后手就被什么东西捆得结实了，动弹不得。是皮带？她先是愣，然后恨得牙痒，难怪她觉得有哪里不对劲，今晚这人洗完澡了也没换上睡衣还穿着外出的长裤…原来是在这等着她啊

她想要心软真是个天大的错误

不会任由摆布，玛利亚抬腿就条件反射一样大力踢过去，踢到哪里都无所谓了反正对面先惹火她的，至于怎么和好那是以后的事情，现在她压不住怒气

不过…原来是势均力敌，而现在被捆了双手她怎么会打得过翼呢…

她被毫不留情的重重扔到床上

原本整理好的衣服又被揉皱，双手被牢牢捆住，少了这分阻挡她更拦不住翼撕开衬衫，她也不知道她哪来的疯狂，只听猛烈的唰的一声，半截布料就离开了身体无法再提供遮蔽

她扭动身体想要躲开，她认为只要把时间拖延下去或许就能让这家伙清醒点。但翼握住她的手，脑袋从她双臂间钻过来，在黑暗里找到她的嘴唇不由分说的吻下去，舌尖舔过刚刚咬破的伤口，疼痛之余神经上又有些酥麻麻的，窜进脊椎里。同时那双大手也滑到她大腿上，一分求欢意味，更多的是狂乱的暴虐，未修剪干净的指甲磕进皮肉里，曾被她小心的珍宝般对待的白皙皮肤上叠起层层红。玛利亚感到疼痛，在这本应该是她们彼此更近的爱护对方的动作里，呻吟自她喉间溢出，又全数被她吞下，心声完全无法传递，房间里只有野兽一样低沉且断断续续的低鸣

以前亲吻时翼都会有点羞涩的脸红，然后在触及之前便闭上眼睛，全身心的融化在这份时间里。此刻恶狼的紫眸微微眯起一点，紧紧盯着她的脸，似乎是在仔细打量她的神情。她不知道她在想什么，直觉告诉她肯定不是在想什么好的事情

离开的时候她的嘴唇上又渗出点血，只有借着闪电从窗前路过的一瞬玛利亚才勉强看清翼，蛮横的推开她的手之后稍微直起身子，居高临下的俯视，她的嘴唇被她的血涂上有些惊艳的红

好让人讨厌的表情…从在门外遇到的时候就这幅样子，玛利亚觉得她不如找个面具戴上，那种冰冷的东西都比她更富有感情。脸上面无表情似乎什么都没发生，动作倒是一下比一下粗暴。她把她当作什么了啊…玩物吗？

你给我…说话啊！伤害到你的那些事情，连我都不能说吗？！怒火把其他感官的体验都压下去，她还是在挣扎，尝试着起身企图能让她开口，玛利亚忘了自己正处于劣势，她的动作也趋于暴躁

只是暴躁敌不过暴力。翼的手迎下来正面包裹住她大半张脸，很直接的把她摁了回去

翼借着体重的帮助跨坐在她后腰，让她面对床只能趴着，被捆着的手以一个很别扭的姿势摆着。空气的温度开始上升，热气逼近，翼躬身下来，一下一下拨开散乱在光滑背后上的樱粉，牙齿叼住她后颈，就像狼猎取食物时叼着这些弱小生命的一样。尖尖的牙紧咬，舌尖抵住，拽着一点点往外撕扯。越是察觉到玛利亚在轻颤她就越兴奋，重心下放身体贴得更紧

只是在此处兴风作浪胡乱造次完全不能满足翼，她移到侧面，无意的蹭过玛利亚的面颊，然后吻上她的咽喉。她好爱她的白皙的皮肤，好想印上她的标记，嘴唇感觉得到这份脆弱易碎正随着她的猎物呼吸而缓缓起伏。多么漂亮…好痛苦的压抑才让她没有用力咬下去

所以她换了最直接的方式让欲望奔腾而出

玛利亚一句等等都没来得及喊出口，翼不安分的手就伸到下面狠狠扯掉了底裤，突然一空让她更加心生不秒

平时她们会笑着去亲吻和爱抚对方，不疾不徐的点燃火种，等到蓬勃到似乎要灼烧神经时互相脱下对方的衣服，只注视着彼此尽情享受肌肤之亲，翼忽然这样让她真的很不习惯

也不喜欢

衣物褪至膝盖处，翼的手托在她小腹揽着她的腰把玛利亚带起来，让她摆出跪立于床上的姿势，整个人再压上去。手指粗鲁的在她私处揉捏几下，直接了当的撞进了她的身体

“唔！”

下身是干燥的，娇嫩的内部被毫不留情的侵犯带来的感官刺激完全不是那几个牙印能比的，她是真的很用力的咬紧牙关才没有很大声的叫出来

似乎是手感不如润滑后的好，翼退出她的身体。玛利亚忍着疼回头看她，面无表情的脸，活动了下手指，一张一合的。她以为她会放弃，但她怎么会如她的愿，手按在她后腰，差点把她直接压倒的力道，再次

玛利亚垂下头，嘴唇又被自己咬出血，颤着身子忍耐来来回回，就像有柄剑在不停刺穿她。指甲在掌心掐出来青紫，她不愿吐露出示弱的细碎呻吟，房间里能听见的只有夹杂疼痛的喘息，翼的呼吸声都被她盖住了

要只是这样那倒也不至于让她抓狂到要崩溃。她明明是被强迫着，是出于对恋人的忍耐才这样…虽然她深信不疑自己再怎么挣扎这样的翼都会继续下去，为什么会…痛觉随着进行下去已经没有刚刚那么强烈了，她的耳朵好像捕捉到了熟悉的，在水泽里动作的那种声音…

她真的要崩溃了，原本以为疯的只有这个恶狼一样的翼，没想到还有她…她完全没想到自己是这样…她在心里用以前连想都不会的词语形容自己。羞耻快要把大脑占据，她无助的流了泪

哭声让恶狼更兴奋

她被她压在身下反复搓揉，骨骼都不堪重负的发出持续的卡嚓声响，直到她再次感到暖流从深处涌出来，狠狠咬着她的手的力度都退下去，她才放过她

翼的体温终于离开了她，紧贴的背后突然一空，尽管玛利亚心上的重负还是沉甸甸的，但至少她不必再忍受身体上的暴虐。玛利亚跪着的双腿一软，筋疲力尽的重重趴在了床上

她大口大口的呼吸着，就像溺水者终于来到陆地。她不想承认刚才她在害怕，她们相识这么久，何时遇到过她这样狂躁，和以本能为生的野兽有何区别？玛利亚蜷缩着背过去，费力的用牙齿扯开捆着手的皮带，拉过被子掩起布满血痕的身体，她觉得身体快要散架了

还有点泪痕的脸也埋在薄被之下，她不愿再看见她面无表情的脸，再多瞥一眼都会让她更加痛苦。没有心的恶狼

房间里安静了好一会，窗外雨还未停，依旧持续不断的拍打在玻璃上，吧哒吧哒的声响。听得她以为这个噩梦一样的夜可以就这样结束，她终于能摆脱这样的她沉沉睡去

但只有一会。翼的手还是再次伸了过来

带茧的掌心摸索着攀上她的腰身，一点点加深力道想让她转过来。她把那个害怕畏惧的自己藏起来，忍无可忍，她铁了心要反抗，即使已经没了挣扎的能力，她狠狠咬牙，豁出去似的猛的翻身，用着腹部的力量要坐起来，她要告诉风鸣翼她不是——

她不是她用来发泄的…工具...这一句卡在喉咙里，上上下下，咽不回去又吐不出来，鱼刺作梗样的痛苦。从没完全拉上的窗帘里透进来的光让她看清了翼半边的脸，朦胧又清晰，不久前还凶狠的眼里突然盈满了泪

一滴一滴，从眼眶里砸下，仿佛永远不会有停止

翼的表情软了起来，眉毛塌下去，放在膝盖上的双手有点难以察觉的抖着。不知道是不是只有她会这么觉得，反正玛利亚似乎还读出来一丝楚楚可怜的意味，跟刚才判若两人，让玛利亚联想到在那间古宅中找到的相册里，扎着单马尾举着竹剑的小朋友，手臂上一道道伤，脸都快哭花。真是的，简直一模一样…完全没长大啊…她看着她，心里腾起莫名的保护欲

奇怪，被伤害的人明明是她，身体还在疼痛的也是她，她却会为了这虐待她的人而心软，即使声音沙哑但还是尽力放得温柔

“不、不要哭…”言语有点踌躇犹豫，手颤抖着去贴近翼的眼。指尖触及到时她畏缩的后退了一点，然后又鼓起勇气，拿还算温嫩的掌心盖住沾湿的紫罗兰色，她把刚才一直没能传达到的吐露，“不想看到翼难过…有什么无法袒露给大家的话，翼对我说就好了…”她张开怀抱，把翼包容进去，紧紧的抱住

有温暖的水滴滑过她的身体，从圆润的肩头，再至被咬的全是齿痕的胸前，然后是线条清晰的小腹，最后融到被扯的皱巴巴的床单里

把落于自己身上的伤都抛诸脑后，玛利亚轻轻顺着翼落在背后的发，搂在她腰的手卸不下去力。她拥抱她，渴望用她的体温去呵护这具身躯下受伤的心。她发自内心的渴望

翼动了动，玛利亚微微偏过头看她，撞上那双还潮湿的眼。她凑近了，用舌尖卷去她睫毛上残留的泪珠；她乖乖的任由她动作，却又在她要离开的时候追了上去

真不知道这一晚疼痛被神经提及了多少次，不过，如果是这样轻柔的吻她还能继续下去。翼先是顺着她下颚的轮廓轻啄，沿着弧线亲上来，再含住玛利亚的下唇，一点点吸吮，小心的样子仿佛她们第一次亲吻。玛利亚还记得那次，她们都紧张的收住了呼吸，慢慢接近对方的时候还撞到了鼻尖，尴尬又羞涩的相视而笑以后，青涩的吻住彼此

在舌与舌纠缠得细腻时，翼的手又开始描绘玛利亚的身体。这次是怀着爱，一处处摸过被她咬伤的地方，还有虔诚，她是在抚摸她的另一片羽翼，她唯一的

不知不觉间玛利亚又被翼轻轻按下去，只是她不再反抗，她不再暴躁。翼收起尖尖的虎牙，将恋人敏感的地方尽数舔舐了，细碎的呻吟从玛利亚喉中出来，她刚刚被强制当作她发泄工具的身体又开始有了些反应。很清楚，她知道有什么从身体内部缓缓苏醒了

不过她没想到这么快，翼只是把唇落于她双腿间一会，下身就被水泽充盈了。玛利亚有点难为情的抬手遮住眼不好意思去看自己的失态，但她的顾虑在另一位眼中丝毫没有关系，翼还安慰样的吻吻她大腿内侧…上帝啊，她这是知道自己最应付不来她这种无心的小动作才这样故意的吧...

玛利亚小小的用点力气拽拽翼的耳朵，后者听话的抬起头趴上来再亲吻

这一次正式开始前的爱抚比任何一次都要长上很多。玛利亚猜翼是担心再弄伤她才这样。或许确实是温柔细致加了分，至少这次翼进入她时，她没有畏惧的躲开，甚至还稍微分开了腿让翼更方便些  
润滑足够了，之前造成的一点轻微撕裂也能勉强忽略。修长的手指缓慢推进，蹭过让她会不自觉蜷下身子的敏感点，她的身体渴求的包裹着这几根异物，紧密结合着。玛利亚在翼耳边喃语，想要她加快点速度，从一开始她扑到床上算起，她等这样温柔的呵护已经够漫长了

翼的右手埋没于她体内，左手则支撑着，时不时的还帮她擦拭去额上的汗珠。玛利亚是用掌心包裹住恋人胸口略小的乳白，玩弄揉捏，指甲在顶峰的粉红上来回刮蹭。她听她抑制不住的加重喘息声，在忍无可忍时低头和她唇舌纠缠。偶尔还会来到她小腹，分明的肌肉线条被玛利亚用指肚不停摩挲着

说起姿势的问题…有点羞于启齿，不过好在即使玛利亚不说翼也懂她的心思，大多数时候都是比较传统的，翼挤在玛利亚腿间整个人压在她上方，完完全全的包住她，玛利亚喜欢这种在感官欢愉的同时眼睛也能看着对方，能很清晰的看见她眼里的情绪。之前她发疯似的从背后侵犯她，现在软下来道歉就又换回她最爱的体位了

现在不是单纯的释放欲，她们在追求的是另一种东西

另外还有来自她的，很深很深的愧疚…因为做的时候，翼还一直在哭

她在身下，神志飘飘忽忽间，她望着她的眼睛。她模模糊糊的想，她是不是要把身体里所有的水，还有以往憋着的所有的水，在今晚都泄出来之后才会停止

真是的…就是个没长大的小孩子...

最后翼更快速的抽动让玛利亚攀升到绝顶时，她的手牢牢扣在她背后，要把她们之间最后一丝距离都缩减掉一样，贴上她的胸口；她带着浓重情色的喘息响在她耳边，然后又喘着去舔她的泪

终于…她如释重负

手指从她体内退出来时连带了些滑腻的液体，玛利亚想拿纸巾给擦了，但翼握住她的手腕没让她去，卸了力陷回她的怀抱。玛利亚由着这其实并不扎人的脑袋在胸口上压着，等待情欲渐渐退散睡意上涌

“还在哭吗？”觉得房间里太静了，她问

翼就抱她更紧，不说话，一个字都没说，刚才做的过程中也是，失语了一样

不可爱的剑…玛利亚无可奈何的吐了口气，扯来被子遮掩住她们光裸的身体。她想等睡醒，天亮了，疯狂都过去之后，她再慢慢跟这把剑讨今晚的债，现在身体又疼又疲惫，该休息了

在玛利亚彻底睡着以前，翼都是维持着那个姿势，一动不动像个死尸  


再睁眼以后翼就不在了

前一晚丢在地板上的衣服被捡起来放在床空出来的一侧，要不是身上的痕迹还有揉乱的床单，玛利亚大概会真以为只是梦

她拉开窗帘，又是一个阴沉沉的天，让人心情阴郁

在这之后她就再也没能找到和她独处的机会。每当她想跟上她的背影，半路里总能杀出来什么事拖开她。翼好像在刻意躲开与她对视，她不知道那双眼睛背后藏着是怎样的狂风

现在，在古宅的庭院里，只有她们两人的地方，她终于能好好和她聊聊了

她要让她知道这段时间她给大家带来了多少麻烦，她要打破一直在影响她的该死的刻印，她要带她回去，即使给她在脖子上套上绳子，生拉硬拽也要带她回去

她看着月下的她  
  
  



End file.
